


The Failed Crashed Wedding.

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asian Character(s), Chinese Character, F/M, South East Asia, Weddings, korean bahorel, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel had planned to crash Marius and Cosette's wedding as a pre-planned joke, but he got the wrong address, crashed the wrong wedding, and got chased out by an angry Chinese girl. This is for the Les Mis Summer Exchange 2016 for asamismatch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Crashed Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bahorel thought that he might have crashed the wrong wedding,. Even though some things looked out of place, he didn't get the idea that he had crashed the wrong wedding until after he burst through the door of the hotel that the wedding was being held in with a bunch of flowers, shouting about how he was going to marry Cosette and he had found himself being chased out of the hotel by an angry Chinese girl in a pink silk dress. Bahorel was rather sure that he had gone to the wrong wedding; mostly due to fact that he couldn’t see any of his friends, he had no idea who the bride and the groom were and the fact that he had entered a room where a wedding reception was taking place instead of the wedding ceremony. The only thing in common that Cosette’s wedding had in common with his wedding was the fact that both of the brides were wearing red dresses. He had crashed the wrong wedding and even though Bahorel had done plenty of stupid things in the past, he was fairly confident that this moment was probably the most stupid thing that he had done in his life. 

Bahorel managed to make his way out of the hotel before the girl got to him, however within seconds of leaving the door, the shouts of curses in Mandarin were thrown at him and only from past experience of being with Marius when he was really angry, (as Marius being the language lover he was, had the tendency to talk and possibly swear in the language that he was translating in the time for work on a frequent basis.) The girl who was chasing him had followed him outside, Bahorel turned around and waited his doom that was going to be caused by a very angry bridesmaid who looked fierce and she was able to move fast and silent even though she was wearing heels. Bahorel was positive that he was going to end up being dead, however he was going to look good in his coffin as he did have his best pair of floral trousers on.

“I’m really sorry.” Bahorel said as he inspected his floral trousers for any damage to them and as a way to avoid eye contact with he girl who was possibly going to kill him. Thankfully the trousers were free of any damage much to the relief of Bahorel and his bank account due to the fact that he had spent a lot of money of these trousers that he had just bought for the wedding. “I was meant to go into another wedding and crash it.” He tried to explain, the words fell lamely out of his mouth.

The girl just looked annoyed at him and looked at him with an expression like she was questioning his mental state at this moment. “You interrupted my sister’s wedding so that you could crash another wedding?” She asked slowly. She looked down at Bahorel’s legs and inspected his trousers with a look of amusement on her face. “You look like a flower shop threw up on you.” She smirked, much to Bahorel’s relief she didn’t rip off his head and turn his skull into a beer glass. 

“It’s a funny story about what happened here. And hopefully, you are going to be able to laugh about this in five years’ time.” Bahorel said as he moved to sit on the stairs of the hotel. The girl moved and sat on the stairs with him, however choosing to sit on one of the cleaner stairs due to her pink silk dress that looked expensive and it looked like it had cost more than his floral trousers. “I think that I might have gotten the wrong address. I thought that this was Maple Street.”

“This is Marple Avenue.” The girl replied. “You have gotten the wrong street; Maple is two blocks past here. There must be a reason that you are wearing trousers like that and trying to crash your friend’s wedding.”

Bahorel sighed and he covered his face with his hands when his phone started to ring, a loud obnoxious tone of Lorde’s Royals blaring out of his phone. Bahorel let out another sigh as he realised that Enjolras was the one who was calling him and there was a very good chance that Bahorel was going to end up suffering due to his mistake as Enjorlras had become very invested in Marius’s and Cosette’s wedding for some reason and had been there for the events like the dress fitting, the appointment for cake tasting and flower arrangements and he had been spending a majority of his time researching Thai wedding customs for Cosette and Jewish customs for Marius in order to make the best wedding ever known to the world. Enjolras hadn't displayed much interest in marriage before Marius and Cosette had announced that they were getting married, however Bahorel had the feeling that Enjolras's sudden interest in marriage and the wedding was caused by the fact that he had asked to be Cosette's best man or maid of honour depending on who looked upon the matter, and due to Cosette's request, Enjolras decided to make sure the wedding would go without a hitch. 

With an apology to the girl, Bahorel answered his phone and prepared for the rant that Enjolras was probably going to give him. 

“You are late.” Was the only thing that Enjolras had said to him. 

“I kind of know that Enjolras.” Bahorel said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. “I’m going to be there as soon as I can. I’m like two streets away.”  
“Marius is already struggling with the gate ceremony and you aren’t here to mock him.” Enjolras replied in a low voice. “You are meant to be here, why aren't you here?” 

“I might have crashed the wrong wedding.” Bahorel said, he closed his eyes in preparation for Enjolras erupting over at him. The girl who was sitting on the stairs looked at him with a look of amusement, and still hadn’t moved from the stairs even though she had a wedding reception to attend to. Perhaps she just enjoyed his suffering

“You have done what?” Enjolras hissed on the other side of the phone. Bahorel could hear Grantaire and Combeferre speaking quietly to Enjolras and telling him to take deep breaths and think of happy thoughts. “Why were you even going to crash my own wedding? I have been working hard on my special day for months and I’m not letting you ruin it.”

“You know that this isn’t your day?” Bahorel slowly asked. “You aren’t the one who isn’t getting married. Marius and Cosette are getting married and not you and Grantaire.”

Enjolras made a noise that made him sound like he was deflating. “You are banished from the wedding ceremony. You may return for the reception and I’m wanting to have a good apology from you.” Enjolras said in a low voice. “Grantaire and myself aren't getting married yet, I know that we have made a big step with getting a houseplant together but we aren't getting married. I don't know why everyone insists that getting a cactus together means we are getting married.”Enjolras said with a sigh. The phone hung up suddenly. 

“I do apologise about that. The matron of honour is a bridezilla.” Bahorel said as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Sighing as he got a glimpse of all the text messages from Enjolras and the rest of his friends. He pulled out his phone and sent two apology messages to Marius and Cosette, as he did feel a bit bad for missing their wedding.  
“Who’s wedding are you meant to be crashing?” The girl asked as she fiddled with her hair. 

“I don’t know if you would know them,” Bahorel replied. “It’s my friends Marius and Cosette’s wedding.”

The girls face went slightly pale and she bit her lip as she moved her eyes to the ground. Bahorel looked at her with a look of concern that she brushed off. “I know them, Cosette was my foster sister all those years ago, and Marius was a guy that I used to know.”

“So are you Éponine?” Bahorel asked to the girl who he had realised had matched the description that Cosette that had given to her foster sister when the topic of family was brought up during one of their sleepovers. Éponine was shorter than what Cosette was and she had an air of strong confidence that surrounded her at all times with eyes that were large and could intimate even the biggest of men. Deciding that he had been with Éponine for long enough it was probably long enough time to go without introducing himself. “I’m Bahorel by the way.”

“It’s good to meet you then.” Éponine said, she looked extremely bothered about the mention of her foster sister. “Can’t believe that she didn’t tell me that she was getting married.” Éponine said. 

“She might have thought that you would be busy with your sister’s wedding, and you know Cosette, she doesn’t like to make a big fuss out of things.” Bahorel reached over and he handed one of the flowers that he was planning to give to Cosette to Éponine. 

“It wasn’t like I was expecting her to invite me anyway, it would be nice you know. Nice to see what she was going and all that.” She picked up the flower she was given and smiled at it. “We haven’t really spoken for a while. We used to keep in touch but you know, life just goes on. She was fostered when we were children together, we tried to keep in touch with the internet and that, but life goes on.” She shrugged. She stands up and smiles as she brushes the imaginary dust from her dress. “I should be going back; my sister will be wondering where I’m going off to.” 

Bahorel stood up and he shoved his hands in his pockets and he wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the time until the end of the wedding ceremony. He could probably make his way into the wedding but he did find it rather rude to come into the wedding so late. He would go into the reception and make a very long apologetic speech to Marius and Cosette and make an even longer one just for Enjolras. He waved goodbye to Éponine and started to make his way back to his car. 

“Hey,” Éponine called over, she moved down the stairs from the hotel and back to Bahorel. She still had the flower in her hand. “I was wondering if you would want to come into the reception and get something to eat and maybe dance a little until you have to go to your wedding.” She looked embarrassed to have asked this question. “It saves you having to wait outside or in the car. It is kind of cold out and I don't think you would last out in the cold with those trousers on."

“That would be really nice,” Bahorel smiled as he made his way closer back to Éponine. “If is allowed, I would be happy to go.”

“There is so much food at the wedding, we will be eating leftovers for days anyway.” She smiled and linked her arm around Bahorel’s. “I think that you are able to eat a lot. My family will be questioning their ancestors about what you are wearing though. The red blazer is a good touch though.” 

She smiled as she led him into the reception, Bahorel didn’t know if he was getting sappy from the fact that there was weddings going on that day and there was the promise of food, but he swore Éponine was the prettiest girl going to be at that wedding. 

Before Bahorel could sit down at his chair for more than a few seconds, there was already a large pile of food placed in front of him. There was a bowl of sweet red bean soup placed in front of him, a plates that were filled with squab and fish and a bowl of noodles. There was a large plate of sweet buns placed in the middle of the table that Éponine was digging into with much gusto. When Bahorel had warned her not to choke on the food, she replied that she had been on a diet to fit into her dress and she was going to enjoy all of the food that she wanted. This had only made Bahorel pass her the sweet buns that were on his plate.  
The food was some of the best food that Bahorel had in a very long time and he was rather happy that he wasn’t getting kimchi forced onto his plate at this wedding. At his cousin’s wedding years ago, he was dared to eat a massive bowl of kimchi by his brother that just seemed to be never ending while his brother had just spent the evening eating yuk hui. Ever since, Bahorel had despised kimchi, however he still ate it when his grandmother made it for him when he visited her in south Korea during the holidays and it would be rude to refuse his grandmother’s cooking. 

Éponine was chatting away to her family members rather happily and she smiled a lot when she could see her sister, Azelma, who looked as if she could be on the cover of a wedding magazine as made her away along the crowds of relatives to speak to people. The flower that Bahorel had given her, a red tulip, was now placed in her hair. She kept smiling every time that she looked at him for some reason. Bahorel didn’t know why she did, perhaps she was just wondering how much he could eat before he had had to make it to the Cosette’s wedding reception. 

The two of them had spent the rest of the reception talking to another and trying to avoid the comments from Éponine’s family about if Bahorel was her new boyfriend and when would they be getting married. Bahorel only laughed at those comments before starting to talk about his floral trousers and his fashion choices. Éponine even managed to crack a smile when Bahorel had told her about how he was planning to crash Marius’s and Cosettes’s wedding and why; (Bahorel’s reason for crashing the wedding was to follow the joke that he and Cosette had about the two of them getting married due to the fact that the two of them were soulmates in some sort of way and they were platonically married even though they were dating people at the time.) 

When it was time for the wedding reception for Marius’s and Cosette’s wedding, Bahorel was reluctant to go. Sure it was two of his best friend’s wedding but he was having a lot of fun at Éponine’s sisters’ wedding even though all he had been doing was eat and talk to Éponine. Reluctantly, he stood up to leave the hotel to go to the one on Maple street, he placed the rest of his flowers on Éponine’s seat while she talked to her sister. He would say goodbye, but he wasn’t wanting to interrupt the two women. As he made his way to leave, he cast a final look to Éponine and waved at her with a smile on his face, hoping that he would see her again sometime. Éponine looked back at him and signalled for him to wait as she came rushing up to him quickly, having ditched her high heels for a pair of bright red Doc Marten boots.

“Hey, I know this is rather sudden, but can I go with you?” She asked quietly. “I kind of want to see how Cosette is doing and I want to see Marius as well. Wish them luck for the future and all that.”

“If you want to.” Bahorel shrugged with a smile on his face, happy that he could be spending a little bit more time with Éponine. “They will be happy to see you. I’ll wait here for you, you need your purse.”

Epionine nodded and went over to her chair. Bahorel watched her as she made her way for her bag, Feeling a warm sensation in his chest when Epionine had found the bunch of flowers on her chair. She walked back to him with the flowers in her hand and her pair of heels in her other hand. 

“You’ve left those,” Éponine said as she tried to hand the flowers back to him. 

“I know I did.” Bahorel replied. “They are for you after all.” Epionine’s face broke into a smile and it was just so sweet as her whole face just lit up like the Christmas trees in new York. 

“You didn’t have to give me flowers.”

“I wanted to give them to you,” Bahorel replied as he linked Éponine’s arm in his own as they walked out of the hotel together. “Think of it as payment for all of the food.” Éponine only laughed. 

 

Marius and Cosette’s wedding reception was full of joy and happiness. The large banquet table that was full of food was one of the first things that Bahorel had noticed right before he had met Enjolras’s glare. However, Enjolras’s glare had no to little effect on Bahorel due to the fact that Enjolras was holding a banquet of flowers and he had Grantaire holding onto his hand. Bahorel shouted over an apology to Enjolras as he made his way over to the bride and the groom with Éponine, and shouted over to him about his houseplant, which made Enjolras sigh and Grantaire to reply back with his intention to expand the number of plants in their family.  
Even though Éponine had mentioned that she suspected that Cosette and Marius probably weren’t that bothered about seeing her at the wedding, she was wrong as Cosette squealed and wrapped her up in a hug when she saw her foster sister for the first time in years. Marius ended up getting dragged into the hug after seeing his old friend. Bahorel tried to make his apologises for missing the wedding but was shushed by Marius who said that he was more happy about the two of them being able to see Éponine again, as they had lost contact with her due to Cosette getting a father in Valjean. The looks of happiness of their faces warmed Bahorel’s chest and turning up to the wrong wedding just seemed worth it, even though at the start of the evening was it bad, well it was completely embarrassing more than anything else. The bride and the groom were ecstatic at seeing Éponine again and Éponine was happy to discover that she was still wanted by her foster sister even after all of those years. That simple mistake just seemed really worth it.

Once the wedding had finally had come to a close, Bahorel had decided to be a true gentleman and walk Éponine back to her hotel. The two walked with their arms linked, Bahorel holding her pair of shoes as Éponine carried the flowers, the two singing a song that was played at the wedding loudly into the empty streets as they walked. Bahorel was pretty sure that he hadn’t stopped smiling since he had gone into the hotel with Éponine as it was one of the best nights he had in a rather long time. Hopefully if he asked, Éponine would want to spend more time with him again sometime. Normally Bahorel hadn’t had that much fun with someone in a very long time and he felt like there was a certain connection that the two of them had and they were on the same wave length for the majority of the time. It was simply amazing, Éponine even had a discussion with him about fashion and they shared a love for baking. Bahorel had been hinting for the last part of the wedding that the next time that he was making macacrons he would make some for Éponine. Éponine seemed to like that idea, even though she did claim that she makes better ones than him and they were the best macarons in the world. 

The walk to the hotel room seemed to be over painfully quick. Bahorel was sure that the walk should have been more than a few minutes as before it felt a lot longer. It was saddening to know that the weddings were eventually over and he and Éponine would go their separate ways and who knows then the two of them would meet again. 

“It was good seeing you.” Éponine said as she was by the hotel door. “I had a good time tonight. Thanks for letting me go to the wedding with you, I was so happy to see Cosette and Marius again.”

“I had a good time as well.” Bahorel smiled as he gave Éponine her shoes. “I should be thanking you for letting me go to your wedding reception.”

“Even though you did crash it. Thought that it would be strange to not let you eat something at least from the wedding reception you crashed.” Éponine added. She tuned to make her way through the door. Before she had made her way into hotel, she turned to meet Bahorel again. “I know this might be a little bit soon but want to hang out again tomorrow. I really like hanging out with you.”  
Bahorel felt his cheeks cramp as he let out a wide smile and he took hold of her hand. “I would like that. I would really like that.” He didn’t bother hiding his smile and he was sure that his face went as red as his blazer and Éponine’s boots. “We can make macarons.”

“Sounds Perfect.” Éponine moved over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She kissed him on the cheek once more, before winking and going into the hotel, singing to herself, leaving Bahorel standing outside with his cheeks bright red once more. 

Bahorel waited for the foolish grin to go off of his face before he would walk to his car. However despite his efforts his grin wouldn’t go away. Bahorel wasn’t too bothered about that, as overall today had been a pretty good day and he knew that tomorrow was going to be better.


End file.
